


The Best Halloween Ever

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Childhood Memories, David Rose had a unique childhood, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meta, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “I’ve never carved a pumpkin before.”“What do you mean you never carved a pumpkin before? What did you do for Halloween growing up?”Patrick learns some surprising things about David as they discuss Halloweens of years past while creating new Halloween memories.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 36
Kudos: 84
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	The Best Halloween Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42) in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> David and Patrick discuss their respective childhood Halloween memories as they prepare for their first Halloween in their new house.

Halloween had been one of Patrick’s favorite holidays since he was a kid. He loved dressing up and getting to pretend to be someone else. As an adult, he hadn’t gotten into it as much as in the past, but he hoped to make new Halloween memories with David. 

They officially moved into their cottage the week before Halloween and Patrick had quickly gotten to work on decorating for the holiday. He set pumpkins out, hung black and orange lights. 

“What are you doing?” David asked as he walked in the house, home from the Rose Apothecary.

“Decorating.” Patrick walked over and pressed a kiss to David’s cheek. “Halloween is next week.”

“I know, aren’t you excited?”

“Of course, it’s my favorite holiday.” Patrick picked up a pumpkin from the counter and brought it to the kitchen table. “Wanna help me carve this?”

“I’ve never carved a pumpkin before.”

“What do you mean you never carved a pumpkin before?” Patrick knew that David had a bit of a different childhood than he had but he didn’t know it had been that different. “What did you do for Halloween growing up?”

“I mean, I did normal stuff, trick or treating, dressing up, going to parties. I just wasn’t allowed to touch the fall decorations around the mansion.”

“If you want you can draw me a design and I can carve it.”

“Thanks, I like that idea.” David smiled. “I um, okay, so, I’ve drawn on pumpkins before. I just never carved them because they’re kind of gross inside.”

“I’ll take care of the yucky stuff, David.”

“Thank you. So I guess you carved pumpkins growing up?”

“Yeah, it was a big thing. We had a big Brewer family party at my grandparents’ farm every year. We’d all carve pumpkins, and go apple bobbing, and dress up.”

“We never had Halloween parties, we just had the big Christmas party. I got into a bunch of trouble on Halloween a few times.”

“Do I want to know?”

“When I was thirteen or so, I thought the decorations in the front hall were boring, so I drew faces on a few of the larger pumpkins and placed wigs on them. My mother did not appreciate my creativity. I was banned from the wig room for a few months after that.”

Patrick laughed, he knew how protective Moira Rose was of her wigs. 

“I got in trouble in high school for showing up dressed as Paris Hilton when I was like sixteen. My teachers didn’t approve of the short skirt and fake boobs. I looked hot.”

“I’d love to see you in that costume.”

“You have a thing for me in a skirt?”

“Maybe.”

“When I was five, I insisted on dressing up as Madonna, complete with the cone bra. I think my parents knew I was queer then.”

“I’m having a hard time picturing that.”

“I’m glad Alexis wasn’t old enough to take photos, otherwise you’d have seen them the first time you met her.”

“Photos exist?” Patrick quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I think so, I mean I’m not sure if we lost them when we lost our… everything.”

“I…sorry…” Patrick blushed, he forgot about how much David had lost sometimes. 

David shook his head, “No need to apologize. It happened. I mean, it was good that it happened. I wouldn’t have met you if it hadn’t happened.” He reminded Patrick. “What was your favorite Halloween costume as a kid?”

“Can I name a few?” Patrick looked up at David, I was Franklin the Turtle when I was six. I was obsessed with the Franklin books and my mom made me the costume. I had a turtle shell, and the red hat and bandana. I was so happy.” He knew it wasn’t as good as David’s Madonna costume, but it was a lot of fun to wear.

“That sounds very cute.”

“My mom has pictures, I bet she’d send them to you if you asked.”

“What else did you dress up as? Anything shocking? Anything scandalous?”

“Nope, I was normal. I mean, I was a hockey player one year, I think almost every Canadian kid dresses up like that though. I was Terry Fox one year in middle school, and Pierre Trudeau in high school.”

“Honey, you are such a nerd. I love that you were a former Prime Minister.”

“I look good in a suit. It was a fun costume.”

“If you say so.”

“What was your favorite Halloween candy as a kid?” Patrick looked at the pumpkin. David had ended up doodling swirls all over it, making an abstract design. “Nice drawing.”

“Thanks. I liked everything, but I really liked Twizzlers and gummies. I used to steal candy from Alexis all the time. She stole my clothes and my skincare stuff so I have no regrets.”

Patrick shook his head, he loved hearing about the ways David and Alexis had tortured each other as kids. He’d missed out on sibling rivalry growing up, and he knew David and Alexis had a lot more squabbles than most. 

“I love Smarties. They’re the best. I mean I like anything chocolate. I used to trade my cousins for their Smarties.” Patrick grabbed another pumpkin and started sketching a classic Jack-O-Lantern face. 

“That looks really good.”

“Thanks, honey.” Patrick rewarded David with a kiss. “I like yours too.”

“Alexis dressed up as Britney Spears at the VMAs one year, complete with the snake. My mom wasn’t happy. She was like thirteen. She didn’t get why it was such a big deal, like you’re still basically a child, wearing almost no clothes, with a big snake.”

“How’d she get the snake?”

“Some guy she knew owned it. I didn’t ask many questions. Honestly, I don’t want to know. She got her belly button pierced to help pull off the costume. It was the same year I dressed up as Andy Warhol. People didn’t get it. They kept asking why I was carrying a soup can.”

Patrick finished sketching his Jack-O-Lantern face and grabbed his carving tools. “Wanna help?” 

“Can I sit and watch you? I swear I’ve never done this before.” David got up and grabbed the apple cider he’d brought home, putting it on the stove to heat up. 

“That smells delicious.”

“Adelina used to make us cider every year. It’s one of my favorites.” David stood and stirred it as Patrick started gutting his pumpkin. 

When it was ready, he brought Patrick a warm mug and sat back to watch him, sipping his cider. 

“Sure you don’t want to try?” Patrick set his knife down and sipped his cider. “This is wonderful, David.”

“You’re doing a great job.” 

“You flatter me.”

“Alexis used to always put on scary movies on Halloween night. I’d hide in my room. I’m not a fan.”

“That makes two of us. I loved Hocus Pocus.”

“I haven’t seen that in ages. It’s such a great film.”

Patrick finished carving his pumpkin and showed David. 

“I love it.”

“Sure you don’t want to carve yours?”

“Can I paint it?”

“Of course. I was thinking, do you want to start a new Halloween tradition, here?”

“What were you thinking?” David raised an eyebrow. 

“Movie night. Hocus Pocus, cider, snuggling by the fire, candy?” 

“So the best parts of our childhood Halloween memories?”

“Yep, but I don’t remember you saying anything about fireside snuggles as a kid,” Patrick smirked.

“Nope, but I like that addition, the best parts of our childhood combined with one of the best things about being married and having a cuddly husband and a couch by our fireplace.”

“So I’m snuggly now?” Patrick moved to the couch, bringing David with him. 

“Very much so, Mr. Brewer-Rose.”

Patrick beamed, loving being called by his married name, the name that he’d added David’s name onto. 

On Halloween night, David made the cider and some popcorn and Patrick spread the living room table with an assortment of candies. 

He’d recreated his Franklin costume, green sweats, a brown backpack, a red bandana and hat.

“I didn’t know we were dressing up tonight.”

Patrick shrugged. “It’s optional, you’re fine in what you’re wearing.” 

David wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary, just joggers and his white vampire fang tee shirt. It was festive enough. “What if I wanted to put on a costume?”

“I won’t complain.”

David soon returned to the living room wearing one of Patrick’s old tee shirts that was a bit too short and tight on his chest, paired with a short black skirt. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow, surprised with the sight of his husband, midriff, and thighs on display. Sure, David had worn a skirt for their wedding, but it was knee length and part of his suit. 

“So I don’t have my Paris Hilton costume anymore but I did the best I could.” David was blushing, he felt exposed, despite Patrick having seen him wearing much less many times.

“Do you think I’m complaining? You look really good.” Patrick pulled him in for a kiss. “This is the best Halloween ever.”


End file.
